


fearful of word

by luxdeoro



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Massages, Other, Saliva Kink, ectodick, i dont know tags gods and goddesses help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxdeoro/pseuds/luxdeoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really want to have sex with Sans, but speaking your feelings isn't your thing and you're inner monologue is destroying you.</p>
<p>(a little sans/reader thing. gender neutral pronouns used, but they have a vulva etc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fearful of word

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is maybe my like third time writing smut so please, be gentle with my soul. i can only write this shit in bursts and i have the will to do so, idk every 13 fucking months so here you go  
> sorry for any mistakes its entirely unbeta-ed  
> also sorry again for lack of puns forgive me  
> not gonna lie, i have a whole backstory to this fic i briefly hint on soooo if this gets enough reception i might turn it into a series??
> 
> ill probably edit this in a few days i just. need to upload this and GET this out. 
> 
> please comment, and enjoy!

You weren’t very good at expressing yourself.

Honestly, you were downright  _ shit  _ at it. 

There was this one time in tenth grade English class where you had to write some  _ stupid  _ narrative essay with some dumb prompt that was far too emotional, especially for a bunch of lamenting AP kids. Anyways, you wrote some essay about how one time you lost your favorite water bottle when you were eight and only managed to pull a B on the paper. You starkly remembered that the paper covered in purple scrawl, telling you how little emotion your writing had, how you words and feelings were  _ weak. _

Case and point, even for a precious grade, you couldn’t shit out some fake emotion. 

You felt it, of course, especially near the source of all of your strife. 

You felt  _ everything. _

In all honesty, you probably felt things  _ more  _ and  _ harder  _ than anyone else you knew. Just talking about them, verbalizing them, sharing them- it did not come easy to you.

“Kid, you still with us?” A hand brushes against the top of your thigh. You jump the slightest bit, blinking rapidly, your vision focusing on the scene in front of you once more. You tried to forget your trail of thoughts on your inabilities to cardboard sheet in front of you.

Ah, yes,  _ Risk _ .

Who’s fucking idea was it play fucking  _ Risk  _ with  **_Undyne?_ **

Undyne and Alphys team, small blocks a blushing pink, were spread across nearly the entire board. There was maybe two small red blocks of Papyrus’s, and a stronghold of blue in Sans’s, a bit less of your own green. 

“Ah, yeah, sorry, spaced out,” You shook your head, reached for the red dice, and threw out some random attack on Undyne. She rolled doubles for six. Fuck your ass.

Within the next two turns, she and Alphys dominated the board. You, in truth, really didn’t want the game to end. You thigh was pressed up against San’s are were wedged into the arm of the couch, him almost uncomfortably squished into you as Frisk, MK and Toriel spectated the game. 

“HOW?! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!! NO ONE BEATS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!” Papyrus’s jaw dropped with the last move, my final piece being pulled from the board with a triumphant cry from Undyne as she jumped to her feet, waving her arms around in some sort of victory dance. 

“I just did! Kicking ass...” She sang lightly under her breath as Alphys began to put their pieces back into the box. 

“I wanna beat Undyne,” Frisk said, determination in their voice. 

You heard, felt, Sans rumble with a chuckle besides you, “I dunno, kiddo, that’s taking a pretty big  _ risk.  _ That, or you’ll get  _ board  _ of it.”

Openly and unconsciously groaning, you bent your back to put your forehead on your knees, “That was so bad... It’s like you want us to...” You turned your head to the side, not focusing on anyone in particular. “ _ Die.” _

You used a fucking D6 pun. 

Papyrus screeched something as nearly everyone in the room groaned and laughed in a strange sort of harmony.

It is worth mentioning you were the only person who could stand up to Sans in terms of puns. Well, in your own mind anyways. Whenever he rattled one off, there was always another bouncing around in your own skull. You rarely spoke them. 

“Well, ‘family game night’ seems to have been a success,” You heard Toriel laugh lightly from the opposite end of the couch. A warmth filled your chest. It had been your idea to get together a bunch of friends and play some games. At first, everyone seemed skeptical, but after three rounds of  _ Pretty Pretty Princess  _ with Frisk reigning supreme, the idea was taken in stride.

After nearly seven hours game play (it was more of a family-friend thing game  _ day) _ , everyone seemed a tad tired.

You moved forward, carefully picking up the colored pieces of Risk and Papyrus and Undyne spoke loudly, moving into the kitchen. From behind you, Frisk shouted a goodbye to MK as he left for the night. Toriel was walking him back down to his apartment-

“Kid, you’re doing it again,” Sans chuckled from beside you. 

Straightening up, you turned to him, feeling that strange warm hum he gave off tickling your skin and soul. You felt a blush rising in your cheeks.

“D-doing what?” You cursed yourself for your weak voice.

He raised an eyebrow- well, not really eyebrow, it was more of an strange, moving, textured part of his skull, “That thing you do- your eyes get unfocused and sometimes your mouth falls open. One time, you drooled.”

His grin got bigger the more flustered you became, “No fucking way, I did  _ not  _ drool. That’s gross. A-and-”

You didn’t have time to finish your thought because Frisk was suddenly in your lap, the air being knocked from you for a moment  and they wrapped their arms around your neck. 

“Will you stay for dinner?” Frisk spoke with their lips brushing your ear, your hair undoubtedly tickling their noise.

The scene was a familiar one. 

It had been nearly six months since you and Sans had started dating, a bit more than a year since you had met the skeleton and his band of comrades. 

Back in those days, it seemed like fate just kept tossing you to together. At Frisk’s school, that one really shitty bar, the subway, Perkins- the list goes on. At some point, you had gone on a date and now this was your life, surrounded by more friends and people who genuinely cared about you then you thought possible. That was one thing you felt, but knew it would take a lot to say it. You wanted to though.

But, that story is for another day.

In those moments following your nod of affirmation to Frisk and a kiss on their cheek, Sans’s arm wrapping around your shoulder, bringing you the slightest bit closer, the same dilemma that had plagued you for nearly two weeks continued to pull you into day dreams.

There were two things your mind was  _ begging  _ you to tell Sans:

  1. You loved him.
  2. You really, really, _really_ wanted to have sex. 
  3. Really bad.



 

But, for you, that was harder to express than you thought.

Undyne and Papyrus called dinner, Frisk still dotting on the red floral dress you were wearing. They loved flowers. 

As you sat down for dinner with the rest of the monstrous brood, laughing lightly, and not speaking as much as you usually did, your mind wandering, you could not help but notice some of glances you were getting.

Undyne gave you a few kicks under the table, Frisk had tugged on the sleeve of your dress, and Sans, more than once, grabbed your hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

Dinner was a quicker affair than normal. You knew your strange quietness had to have something to do with it. As much as you hated it, not addressing it, you ignored your thoughts. 

You excused yourself after dinner, slipping on your flats at the door. Frisk hugged your waist told you feel better and eat something sweet. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow, and since its the weekend...” Their eyes lit up with your words. “I can grab some stuff- we’ll bake.”

Frisk nodded excitedly and gave you a final squeeze before running off to Papyrus’s voice from the kitchen.

There was a chorus on goodbye’s and feel better’s. It was strange how the monsters knew your feelings so well.

“Mind if I come back with ya’?” Sans was suddenly beside you (he  _ loved  _ doing that) and was already opening the door for you.

“Never,” You gave him a warm smile, your heart fluttering in you chest.

_ Tell him. _

After a short elevator ride and walk, you and Sans stood at your door, you fumbling with the keys on your bulging keyring.

Sans, with a light sigh, plucked the bits of metal from your hands and unlocked the door for you, a hand trailing down you back as you walked through.

You shivered with his touch.

_ Tell him. _

“U-um,” You cursed the uncertainty in your voice, “D-do you want to stay for a bit- watch a movie or something?”

_ It’s a start. _

Sans gave you a grin and chuckled, moving past you to drop on the couch across the living space, “What you in the mood for, kitten?”

_ Fuck fuck FUCK HE’S USING ThAT NICKNAME- _

Stiffening, you bent down to untie the small boots you wore, allowing the darkness of the room and your downturned head to mask the flush of your cheeks, “U-um- n-not really sure. A-anything you have in mind?”

You moved to the couch, taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch from Sans, propping your legs up on the coffee table in front of you.

Sans was clicking around the DVR and whatever else you had downloaded (honestly, you never used your TV unless Sans was with you), “Oh fuck, you never deleted  _ The Hangover  _ from your DVR.”

Before you had a chance to protest, the movie was rolling and you were giving Sans a dirty look from across the couch. 

But not the right kind of dirty look.

Within the first ten minutes of the movie, you were sucked in, eyes vacantly staring at the TV, not entirely paying attention but focus drawn.

You were caught entirely off guard when Sans suddenly was gripping your ankle, pulling it into his lap.

“S-Sans?” You looked across at him, his skull lit by the brightness of TV, shadows short on his features. He had turned, facing you on the short couch, one of his boney hands gripping your ankle, the other’s fingers dancing along the bottom of your foot, making it twitch uncontrollably.

“How was work today?” He asked, ignoring your question. He smoothed a hand up your leg.

“W-we, painted. We painted with watercolors,” You pushed out all too aware of his hands tracing nonsense patterns across your skin. You worked as a elementary school art teacher, that’s how you met Frisk and everyone- but that’s a story for another day.

“Really?” Sans voice didn’t seemed interested in that fact, but rather in moving to work and massage the ball of your voice. “Sounds interesting. Tell me more.”

“Fucker,” You pushed out, letting your head fall back.

It’s not like you and Sans hadn’t done  _ anything  _ sexual. You had made out at least a few times, and apparently with that small bit of experience had been able to conclude how shittingly sensitive you were.

“You’re stressed,” The hint of a grin in his voice as he pressed the down in circulars motions. “I know I’m a lazy  _ bones,  _ but I can help you out.”

You perked up,  _ Yes, ask for sex. Please. _

“Come over here,” His voice had a slight edge of authority you weren’t use to. 

You crawled forward on the couch, pulling your leg back in to sit on your knees next to him, facing him. He looked up and down, pin prick eyes and grin scarily unchanging.

“Sit on the floor, kitten,” He said, his voice deepening the slightest bit.

_ Fuck. Him. _

You did as you were told, sliding to the floor, facing him. He lifted up a hand, and made a spinning motion. You turned, sitting cross-legged and facing the TV, still playing the Absolute Shit that was  _ The Hangover. _

A moment later, Sans’s short-clad legs were on either side of your body and his hands were pressing into the flesh around the base of your neck with much more force than you expected.

_ Fuck. _

“Move forward for me, kitten,” The purr in his voice was smooth and silk like against your ears. You shifted a bit, your elbows going to rest on the inner parts of knees as his hands worked the muscles of your upper back.

He was forceful in his movements, each push calculated as he moved from the area around the base of your neck, to your shoulders, and then farther down just around your spin. 

_ Tell him. _

With Sans touching you like this, you could sorta, kinda,  _ really  _ feel yourself getting wet. The uncomfortable need for some sort of contact was making your hands twitch and mind restless. 

You had sort of spaced out and hadn’t noticed his hands drift farther up. You couldn’t help the  _ fucking lewd, voice-breaking moan  _ that left your lips as his hard fingers pushed and rubbed circles into your skull and hairline.

“I get the  _ massage,  _ you’re sensitive,” You groaned at something, the pun or the intense spikes of pleasure that were warming your whole body up and down.

“Sans,” Your voice nearly broke as you spoke. He hummed.

Truthfully, your day hadn’t gone that well. Your thoughts had gone to sex with Sans because it seems like a better subject than most of the shit running wild in your head. School had been okay, but one of the first graders had spilled a bowl of paint water on you and cried so hard they had to be taken to the nurse. You just smiled and shook it off, using your lunch hour to drive back home and grab a change of clothes. When you were scarfing down your lunch in the few minutes you had getting back, you had to break up a fight between some of the kids in indoor recess.

As his hands were so carefully, so thoughtfully against your skin, those thoughts melted away. It was just him. And you. And Bradley Cooper.

“Let’s have sex.”

Now, in your head, this was suppose to be a topic you worked up to. To make sure Sans and you had compatible... Genitalia, or what sex would be like or at least get some fucking details. You wanted it to be me more heartfelt. But, no, fuck that. 

His movements stilled atop your head.

_ You fucked up, you fucked up, you fucked up- _

“You want to?” He asked, his voice laced with disbelief and a bit of awe.

You had stiffened, frozen, mouth gone dry and fear pricking at your heart, but still, you very clearly nodded, too afraid to speak for a moment.

“I-I mean,” You once more shat on yourself mentally for the stutter, “Like, can that work? Or do you not know? Oh, fuck-”

A moment later, perhaps not even that, his hands were looped under your arms, and with a surprising amount of strength, he pulled you back up on the couch, and cupped your face and pressed his ‘lips’ to yours.

Quickly, you felt the charge of static and a smooth, cool appendage pushing at your lips. 

Opening your mouth the slightest bit, you let out a squeaking moan as his magically-created tongue licked and lapped at your mouth. You could feel saliva from his mouth leaking into your own, another product of magic. One you really didn’t mind. Because, wow, holy fucking shit you could feel it leaking from the right corner of your mouth as he’s grabbing your waist-

“Wait.”

You scorned your own voice.

Still at about eye level with him and his cyan flame of a socket, you let out a shaking breath, “I-I need a verbal response. Please.”

“Of?” He asked, moving his tongue to flick and slurp up the bit of saliva on the corner of your mouth.  _ That wasn’t hot. At all (lying). _

“Like-” You ran a hand through your hair, which immediately Sans grabbed and pressed to his mouth, somehow bypassing his huge fucking tongue. You shuddered. “Like, okay. First, do you want to have sex?”

“Yes,” He answered simply, moving his hand to rub your arms. You felt a bit of warmth in your heart, knowing how easily he could calm you down.

“How does it work?” You felt yourself blushing at your own dumb wording. It certainly wasn’t your first time, but it had been awhile (like three whole years). 

He raised an eyebrow, “I prepared for this y’know. I did a bit of research on human anatomy-”

You choked.

“And, it’s pretty simply. Especially with your... parts,” His azure eye trained downward to the red of your dress. “I can make a tongue that can feel- I can make a cock.”

You choked again.

Leaning your head into his shoulder, you took a deep breath.

“So, you know what you’re doing?” The words were quiet, no stutter, but not certain. You kicked yourself for killing the mood, but you really didn’t want a midsex meltdown. 

Sans had tangled one of his hands into your hair, stroking at the skin behind your ear with gentle movements. The other hand move to rest on lower thigh, where the material of your dress ended and your skin (recently shaved, thank the Gods) began.

He spoke into your ear, tongue vanishing for a moment as his mouth pressed into the side of your head, “Of course. I didn’t want to be too  _ cocky  _ without anything to go off of.”

You groaned, though a weight was off your chest.

A moment later, your mouth was on his and his tongue was in your mouth again and you could feel the cool blue liquid moving wetly into your own. 

“Bedroom,” He mumbled after a moment, moving with such speed it caught you off guard. You followed him, but were mostly dragged into your comfortable little bedroom.

You stood there, at the edge of your bed, dazed for a moment as Sans was kneeling at the foot of it.

“Kitten?” The name curled onto like a mixture of ice and hot wax that made you tense and relax at the same time. “How about you join me- I’m getting kinda  _ bonely, tibia  _ honest.”

You didn’t moved for a moment, so he reached out, grabbing your wrist and dragging you onto your soft white comforter.

His mouth was on yours and a tongue was in your mouth again, this time it was softer. Calmer. Like it wanted to fall and melt into the covers. You reveled in it. 

His hands were all over you. Moving from cupping your face and stroking your cheek, to thumbing at your waist and feeling the gentle curves and contours of your body beneath the loose dress you were wearing. 

Eventually, his hands had snaked around to the back of you, fumbling with the cumbersome set of buttons. You couldn’t help laughing lightly as you felt his shaking hands fumble a few times.

You pulled away, moving your own hand to stroke his blue-flushed cheek bones, feeling the charge of the cyan eye, “One sec.”

Still on your knees, you scooted in circle, bearing your back to him once more. With your head down, you felt him undo each one carefully, slower than you expected. When you felt the last one unclasp, you carefully grabbed the bottom of the dress, and pulled it over your head and threw it to the floor. You tried not to think about those last steps too hard because you knew you would’ve whimped out on them. Or stuttered. Or something.

You felt Sans’s hands on your waist, quickly turning your body to face him once more. You praised yourself for wearing a decently cute pair of panties and one of your nicer bras even though you hadn’t planned this explicitly. You had it in mind.

A strange noise came from Sans, one that took you a few moments to comprehend. As you moved your head upwards, you caught a glimpse of the small dots of Sans’s pupils in the shape of hearts.

That was just before his hands were on your shoulders, pushing you rather roughly (you didn’t mind, really) into the bed, tongue laving in your mouth, a rough moan echoing between the two of you.

His hands were roaming across your body, hesitantly staying away from your tits, a bit to chargin. They felt a bit warm with a soft hum in their wake wherever they touched. You shuddered as he pulled away, long tongue dangling from his mouth.

“You okay?” He asked, moving to catch and suck a bit of the blue form the corners of your mouth. 

You nodded, knowing you must look a bit wide-eyes.

There was a moment of hesistation, and Sans got that  _ look  _ in his eyes and you nearly groaned as you grabbed his hands and put both of them on your breast.

“See?” You said, watching the awed look in Sans eyed as he looked at your form. “They’re the  _ breast  _ part about me.”

His gaze, heated, flickered up to your eyes, and then down again. You gasped lightly as he gave them an experimental squeeze, “You don’t really think that, do you?”

There was a genuine edge to his voice that made your heart melt in ways that it rarely did so around Sans.

“I’m mostly kidding,” You spoke softly, a break in your breathing as Sans moved, shifting to lift you up and fiddle with the clasp of your bra. “I have great hair too.”

He undid it much more easily than he had the button, but didn’t fully remove, just rather set you softly back against the comforter, looking down on you in a way that set your soul afire, made your body quiver, and caused that heat to make its way back in between your thighs.

“Just say if you need me to stop, okay?” He said, figeting with the corner of the cups of the bra, eyes flickering a bit. You nodded. You trusted him just as he trusted you.

The next moment he was tossing the bra off and away from you, setting his mouth and tongue onto your neck. 

_ Your ultimate weakness. _

You couldn’t help the breaking cries that came in sputters to your lips as he bit and sucked at the unblemished skin. You could feel your legs shaking, buckling and pressing against Sans’s femurs. With a harsh sound from Sans and bit more pressure than you expected on your neck, you felt something against your inner thigh.

You blushed and grasped at Sans’s skull, bringing him up to lock once more. 

You pushed his jacket off his shoulder, knowing that it would make things easier in the long run. 

He broke the kissing, moving to one of your collar bones and nibbling, hands cupping your tits and rubbing softly, “No more off me, okay Kitten?”

You nodded, letting a shuddering breath leave you as his cold tongue circled one of the bones, and the moved lower.

You legs jerked as Sans kissed soft underside of your right breast, moving his tongue and teeth carefully along the soft flesh, savoring each gasping moan you made as you clutched at his t-shirt. He sucked (somehow) and circled your nipple with his teeth, causing your back to arch, the wet heat between your thighs grinding against Sans bulge.

You heard him chuckle as he tweaked the nipple on the other one, his free hand going to play with the hem of your panties, the lace brushing every so carefully against your skin.

“F-fuck, Sans,” You pushed out, moving to press into him again, “F-fuck, I-”

“Hm?” He asked, moving to your navel, giving a harsh bite to the soft skin, your eyes squeezing shut as pleasure and pain seeped in and through your form. 

“I need you,” The words left in a broken way as he moved downward once more, tongue dipping underneath, just the slightest bit.

You were wet as fuck as this foreplay was fuckign  _ torture,  _ glorious, blue fucking  _ hell. _

“I read,” Sans said, quickly disrobing his bottom half. “That it can be hard for people with your parts to finish with just penetrative sex. Is that true for you?”

Sans was above you now, your arms over his shoulders, your eyes glassy and wet with overstimulation (fucking lightweight- that’ll change). You nodded, slowly, “I usually need like, um- clit-”

“I’ve got you, kitten,” Sans chuckled, running a warm hand down your frame, a shiver following. “I’ve got more tricks up my sleeve than you give me credit for.”

You were about to ask something, but you were caught entirely off guard as Sans removed his loose looking boxers. 

Now there was a fucking  _ cock. _

It was not human, obviously. Hardly monster. It was blue, the color of Sans’s eye, and a texture that looked like a gel vibrator you had back in high school. It was long and thick and the texture on the outside, as a opposed to veiny was something that looked like like a new age sex toy than a monster penis.

And you were totally fine with that. 

You squeezed your legs together, craving Sans’s cock inside you so fucking badly. 

He noticed.

With no hesitation, all shame gone, he wrapped a skeletal hand around the engorged cock and stroked a few times, a bit of gel-like, sky blue precum dripping from the tip.

It made your mouth water in a way you weren’t all that use to.

His other hand was playing with the waistband of your lace panties, rubbing the fabric between his thumb and index, “Take them off.”

You rushed to comply. 

Tossing the thing to the side of the room, you watched Sans stroke his cock a few more times, looking down at your pussy. With little warning, he swiped up some of your slick and slowly liked it off his fingers, tongue moving in a way that was downright sinful.

He then moved the wet hand to flick a nipple, and then squeeze, pressing on some of the previous bites as his other hand moves to your entrance.

You gasp and whine as he pushes a single finger into you. You involuntarily clench down, craving a cock, not fingers. You mumble something, but Sans doesn’t seem to catch it. He doesn’t seem to care.

“ _ Fuck,” _ The word is dragged from his lips. “You are really fucking wet, aren’t you, kitten? You really want my cock, don’t you?”

You tried not to mewl, but you did anyways as another finger followed, his thumb resting on your clit. 

You hands were fisting the sheets, beads of sweats gather one your forehead and between the valley of your breasts. You hardly realized it, but you were slowly fucking yourself on his fingers. You groaned as Sans added a third, thrusting into you lightly with a chuckle.

You could feel him stretch you as you thrusted with his fingers, your breath hitching whenever he rubbed against your sweet spot. You ground down particularly hard, and Sans removed his fingers despite the whine that came from you.

“You still okay with this?” He asked, wiping your slick off onto the comforter.

_ It needed to be washed anyways. _

“Very,” You breathed, dragging him down one last time to kissing him, sucking his tongue into your mouth as you heard a slick sound and a pressure at your entrance.

You sucked in a breath as Sans pushed into you, bit by bit, body craving that sense of fullness but also not being nearly ready for it. You felt the stinging burn and whimpered into San’s clavicle. He hushed and soothed you, in a way that you weren’t use to but loved all the same.

You heard a wet noise and he was buried fully in you and you were in such a state of bliss as you stroked the back of his skull that when he started moving a moment later, the cry you let out was far too loud but you didn’t care. 

At first his thrusts were slowly and deep, pressing into parts of you that made you grip and nearly tear the linens beneath you. He picked up speed soon after, leaning forward to join his hand with yours, clasping them together besides your head. A moment later, you felt something not quite cold fucking  _ vibrating  _ against your clit.

“ _ Cool _ , huh?” Sans gritted into your ear, picking up his pace. 

You groaned and moaned and cried and clung to him.

It was so many better than you thought it would be.

His cock felt perfect in you, filling you physically and mentally with this sense of perfection you fucking craved so badly it nearly hurt. His hands gripped you in a way that was so fucking right it made your heart clench in your chest.

He was pounding into you, facing pressed into your shoulder, pants and grunts leaving his mouth and falling on your, mixing with your own. You were close. He was close.

He came before you. One hard thrust, driving so deeply and harshly and  _ perfectly  _ into you, you actually almost screamed before you cut yourself off with a hand slapping over you mouth. 

He had tensed up, crying out and shaking (rattling his bones), and gave three more thrusts, the feeling of warm cum pulsing leaving you with this fuzzy feeling. 

With a final circular movements and Sans’s cum leaking from your pussy, you came with a shudder and cry, latching onto Sans’s and crying out his name like some sort of prayer. You felt yourself clench down on him for a moment, your vision going to stars and galaxies as you fisted his shirt in hands, back arching to push your chest into him.

With deep, shuddering breaths, you came down from your high.

You let your eyes drift close, no intent of sleeping, just to get your bearings as you felt Sans shift around you. You felt him leave the bed, but not before he pressed his teeth to your forehead.

Eventually, he came back, using something a bit rough and warm to wipe between your thighs.

You drifted until he came back, the bed dipping under his weight as he moved embrace you.

“Sleep, kitten, you did so well,” He practically purred as he carefully moved you to lie under the comforter.

“Ya’ too,” Your words were soft, and tired, but content.

You heard him chuckle and you couldn’t help but join in, happy that you finally verbalizing wanting to bone your BF. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was So Bad, but I tried.  
> hope you dirty sinners enjoyed <3


End file.
